greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 29
Synopsis for "Secret Origin: Part One" Hal Jordan recounts his past, explaining how the ring he bears does not give him the ability to do anything, but his father did. He has a flash back in which he remembers the day his father died, also at the time meeting Carol Ferris. The younger Hal, during a test flight his dad was on, breaks through the fence to the airstrip just as his father's plane crashes, apparently having some kind of malfunction. As he grew older, he became reckless and a daredevil, enjoying breaking into the airfield where his father once worked. His mother warns him constantly to not go in there, and tries to stop him dreaming about flying himself one day. His elder brother also berates him for worrying their mother, while his younger brother merely tries to stop them fighting. When Hal turns eighteen however, he defies his family and joins the airforce, and takes his daredevilling to extreme levels, seemingly intentionally crashing experimental planes. In the military bar, he gets into a fight with a Marine, and ends up beginnign a fist fight with John Stewart, who would later become the 4th Earth Lantern. As he leaves, his younger brother informs him that their mother is dying of caner of the pancreas, and says that nethier he nor Jack, the elder brother, will allow him to see her, as she refuses to see him while he's in the airforce, and won't risk her being upset by him. When being remonstrated by the head of the airforce base, Hal punches his superior in order to be discharged, and goes to see his mother. He finds however, that his mother has died before hand, and is screamed at by his older brother for killing their mother through following his selfish life and causing her to worry for years. While at home, contemplating his failure at being a brother, a son, and now being dishonourably discharged from the airforce, his younger brother arrives and gives him the present he was going to give him on his eighteenth birthday; a picture of Hal and his father. Meanwhile, on the planet Ysmault, Abin Sur interrogates the 5 Inversions, demanding they tell him more of cosmic revelations, of The Blackest Night. Appearing in "Secret Origin: Part One" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Abin Sur *Carl Ferris (Cameo) *Carol Ferris *Jack Jordan *Jim Jordan *Martin Jordan *Jonathan Stone *John Stewart Villains *Five Inversions **Atrocitus **Qull Other Characters *Jessica Jordan (First and Only Known Appearance to Date) *Ken Arden (First and Only Known Appearance to Date) *Rocket-Man (First and Only Known Appearance to Date) *Warthog (First and Only Known Appearance to Date) *Cindy (First and Only Known Appearance to Date) Locations *California *Coast City *Edwards Air Force Base Items *Green Lantern Power Ring (Cameo) Vehicles *None Known Notes *The address of the Air Force recruiting office is 2814, the designation of Hal Jordan's Space Sector as Green Lantern, which Earth is part of. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_29 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-secret-origin-part-1/37-125972/ Category:Green Lantern: Secret Origin Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4)